


Seventeen

by bunnykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is our savior, Angst, Break Up, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, New Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru, no happy ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykawa/pseuds/bunnykawa
Summary: You were once 17 when he left you, and he was once 19 where he regretted his decision at the age of 17.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> hey :), first one shot ever posted woah!?  
> inspired by the song : cigarette daydreams <3,  
> tbh it was sadder in my head then what I wrote, If only a machine was created to write what your think ughhh.
> 
> RLLY SHORT :D

S e v e n t e e n.

You remember when you were seventeen, you and your boyfriend Oikawa were sitting in the sand as the waves came reaching to both of you but it did not reach you both since you two visited this place frequently you both knew at what distance the wave couldn't reach. This place holds so many memories… Toru & you first hanged out here, he asked you out… had your first kiss… and now it's where he is ending things…

“W-what do you mean? You're breaking up with me?” you said with small tears escaping your eyes..

“im sorry y/n i- i fell out of love… I think I'm in love with r/n... im sorry” Oikawa said while standing up from the sand, his heart broke seeing you like this… but he can't be with someone he doesn't love right?

You couldn't even beg him to stay… r/n was beautiful, she was everything you couldn't be. Sometimes you questioned yourself why did he ever date a girl like you when he can have a model? 

Heres you answer y/n..

_ You sigh look away _

Before you could even say something to him he was already gone. You could only see his shadow walking far away…

_ Close your eyes so afraid _

You curled up your knees to your chest and cried so hard, but yet so silent.

The night was getting colder but you couldn't care at all, just yesterday he told you he loved you, that he would never leave you and look at him now?

You decided it was the best to go home and just cry yourself to sleep.

Days passed, Weeks passed and you still appeared in that same spot near the crashy waves. He never appeared, Why were you even waiting for him?

Maybe you just wanted to see him one more time… or would he give you a second chance? No, a second chance to both of your relationships you two once had.

Who were you kidding you could never compete with her.

About 6 months passed by in hopes of seeing him in that same spot… hoping he would say “Y/n im sorry,” “I still love you”. But you were now accepting the fact that he wasn't yours anymore. 

He’s someone else’s.

\----

You were sitting in the same spot again. This time the wind is hitting your hair.

You felt someone's presence near you, you didnt turn to look at who it was.

Because It wasn't the person you wanted it to be.

After a few minutes you heard a deepish voice say something.

“I always see you here, sitting alone… you don't mind having me here right?” He said while shuffling himself to get in a more comfortable position.

You turned to look at him and boy was he handsome… he looked familiar… 

“No, I don't mind.” You said while proceeding to hide your face between your knees & arms.

“Akaashi Keji, nice to meet you.” He said while grabbing a fistful of sand and playing with it.

“Y/N L/N” you said, you honestly didn't feel like looking at him. 

_ I need someone who I can vent to… _

“My ex… we met here, had our first everything here, and he ended things here because.. he fell out of love.. he fell in love with someone else… She’s more gorgeous, beautiful, kind… I can see why he left me” You said laughing. You couldn't even cry anymore you ran out of tears for him. You wasted all your tears on him.

“ Hm, he’s an asshole, but who can blame him? He fell in love. What can I say…” Akaashi said to you.

“But- don't doubt yourself or compare yourself to the girl he left you for. I don't know you, but you're beautiful. The worst thing you can do is compare and doubt yourself” Akaashi said.

You turned around and smiled for the first time after your breakup with Oikawa..

Thank you Akaashi… you said.

\----------------------------------------

About a year later Oikawa and r/n broke up.. no she didn't cheat & no he didn’t either. They never worked out.

He realized he was still in love with you.

Was it too late?

He prayed the universe to see you in the same spot… he made his way towards the beach quickly hoping you’d be there. 

And luckily you were…

But..

his smile soon faded away when he saw you in the arms of someone else.

smiling, giggling and laughing with someone who wasn't him.

because it was Keji Akaashi.

_ You were only seventeen  _

_ so naive... _

He lost the love of his life at 17, for a stupid mistake.

Now it's his turn to wait for you.

Maybe not this life but in another life.

_ just maybe. _

  
  



End file.
